


Midnight Grief

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Triple Drabble, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Midnight, by the lake.A triple drabble series.





	Midnight Grief

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [slytherin100](http://slytherin100.livejournal.com/). Challenge: #132: Midnight, by the lake.

The note was crumpled in Pansy’s cold hand, but she’d memorized the words.

“Midnight. Lake.”

The parchment had been delivered to her by Draco’s eagle owl that morning. He usually just pulled her aside in the common room when he wanted to talk to her; she wondered about the change in routine.

So here she was, at midnight, waiting by the lake for Draco. She’d been here at five minutes to midnight, but it was now twelve thirty, and he had yet to show.

But finally she heard his footsteps cracking over fresh snow, and she turned to greet him.

 

* * *

 

“Draco!”

“Pansy.”

He sounded nervous. Excitement pooled in her stomach – would tonight be the night? They were nearing the end of their seventh year, after all. And it would explain the secrecy….

She fidgeted quietly for a few minutes, but he was silent. Finally, she said, “Draco, why did you ask me here?”

Now it was his turn to squirm. “Ah, Pansy…you know I care about you, right?”

“Yes, of course; I care about you too.”

“Right. Well.” Draco cleared his throat. “We’ve had some good times.”

Excitement turned to fear; her belly churned. “What do you mean, _had?”_

 

* * *

 

“I’m a Malfoy, Pansy.” His voice had turned formal, slightly bitter. “That means certain things. It’s time now for us both to move on.”

“What!” Pansy was shocked. Of all the possibilities she’d considered since that morning’s owl delivery, she would never have thought _this_ would be the reason for the note. “What _certain things_ are you talking about? I’m pureblood, what else matters?”

“There are other things, important things. It doesn’t matter, at any rate. Don’t make a scene; it doesn’t suit you, Pans.”

“Draco!”

But he left her there, waiting by the lake, speechless with anger and grief.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in July 2010, my first Draco/Pansy. 
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
